Negociaciones
by Cari-Bum
Summary: Como futuro líder de uno de los grupos más importantes del Grupo Shin Hwa, Goo Jun Pyo debe saber negociar, para probar sus habilidades, realizara una de las negociaciones más difíciles, debe llegar a un acuerdo con su madre antes de irse a Estados Unidos. ONE SHOT


A/N Hola lectores, espero que estén muy bien. Este One Shot quiero dedicarlo a una Guest especial que siempre me está apoyando. Sé que tarde un poco, pero espero comprendas que la vida laborar y mi bloqueo de escritora no me ayudaron mucho. Este One Shot es de tu pareja favorita, Jan Di y Jun Pyo.

¡Disfruten!

Disclamer: Los personajes de BOF no me pertenecen.

NEGOCIACIONES

Saber negociar es una de las cualidades que cualquier empresario exitoso debe tener. Sin embargo, el saber negociar no significaba que todas las negociaciones serian exitosas, incluso los negociadores más experimentados se habían topado con muros al querer proceder con acuerdos para su beneficio.

Goo Jun Pyo era considerado un hombre de negocios duro e incluso en ocasiones inflexible. Sin embargo, él sabía que no era el mejor negociador del mundo, la prueba clara era aquella ocasión donde su madre le hizo creer que él tenía el poder, que él había tenido la última palabra, pero su madre era más lista…bien decían, más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo.

Esa era su oportunidad perfecta, era la ocasión de poner las reglas, las cosas no estaban bien en Grupo Shin Hwa así como tampoco estaban bien en la familia Goo. Debía aprovechar la ocasión, sacar provecho.

Con paso firme se dirigió a la oficina de su madre en la enorme mansión Goo, ya tenía todo el plan en su mente.

.

.

.

Kang Hee Soo o Madame Kang como muchos la conocían, no era la misma mujer de antaño. Era curioso como un evento podía hacerte replantear toda tu vida. Ella había sido una mujer soñadora cuando era joven, una que creía en el amor. Sin embargo, había cambiado, su familia era dueña de varios centros comerciales, por ello era bien aceptada en los círculos de la alta sociedad. Cuando conoció a Goo Boon Hyun jamás imagino enamorarse de él. Al poco tiempo contrajeron matrimonio, pero las obligaciones de su esposo lo obligaban a estar fuera y a poner el nombre Goo antes que su matrimonio, Kang Hee Soo comprendió muy rápido la dificultad de ser esposa de uno de los herederos más importantes de Corea del Sur. Poco a poco hizo suyo el objetivo de que la familia Goo fuera la mejor.

Por ello se enfocó más en darle lo mejor a sus hijos que en darles lo que realmente necesitaban, además comenzó a hacerse ideas de que nadie sería suficientemente bueno para sus hijos.

Pero se alejó de ellos buscando que tuvieran todo lo que el dinero podía comprar, se forjo estándares de las personas que acompañarían a sus hijos por el resto de su vida.

Era claro el hecho de que una chica común y corriente como Geum Jan Di no era lo que Kang Hee Soo esperaba para su hijo. Pero después del accidente, estaba reconsiderando a la chica, ella había ido a ver a su hijo de inmediato, y además le demostró que lo conocía mejor que ella.

Kang Hee Soo se había marchado después de que le avisaron que su hijo se encontraba a salvo, tenía mucho que pensar, pero no había podido llegar a ninguna conclusión.

Un toque en la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos

-Adelante-Indico en voz seria. Se sorprendió al ver a su hijo entrando a la oficina.

-¿Podemos hablar?-Dijo en tono serio.

-Claro, toma asiento-Dijo Kang Hee Soo notando que su hijo parecía tener un propósito. Goo Jun Pyo tomo asiento, era el momento

-Vengo a negociar contigo-Dijo de pronto. Decir que estaba sorprendida era poco, sin embargo quería escuchar que tenía por decir su hijo

-Te escucho-

-La alianza con el Grupo JK fracasó como tal pero se logró un acuerdo entre ambos grupos-Explico Jun Pyo-Pero sé que necesitamos acuerdos o alianzas. Lamentablemente dichas alianzas no las podemos buscar aquí, propongo expandir nuestro campo de búsqueda-

-¿A dónde?-

-Estados Unidos, iré yo mismo a hacer la búsqueda- Dijo con seguridad Jun Pyo

Hee Soo miro a su hijo con duda, no sabía exactamente que estaba planeando y eso le exasperaba demasiado.

-No es una búsqueda que tome dos días-

-Lo sé, es por ello que estudiare en Estados Unidos- Ahora si estaba sorprendida, creyó que su hijo no querría separarse de Geum Jan Di. A menos que planeara ir acompañado a Estados Unidos

-No sé si el Grupo Shin Hwa pueda hacer ese gasto en este momento- Dijo ella, dando a entender que dos personas que vivieran allá financiadas por el Grupo no iba a ser tan sencillo

-Ya hice el plan financiero, podemos permitírnoslo-Explico sacando un folder. Hee Soo lo hojeo, era un plan muy detallado.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- Pregunto finalmente

-Tengo varias condiciones-Dijo su hijo en modo serio. Hee Soo le indico que comenzara a decirlas-Primero, mientras estoy fuera, no puedes dañar a Geum Jan Di, ya sea directa o indirectamente, te lo estoy advirtiendo Omoni, ella será parte de mi vida y no quiero que nadie la lastime. Si me enteró que ella es amenazada o que alguna persona cercana a ella tiene dificultades, me encargare de llevar al Grupo Shin Hwa a la bancarrota. No me importa, ya no mas- Hee Soo miro a su hijo, midiéndolo. Su hijo hablaba enserio, esta vez no era una simple amenaza, esta vez no le importaba irse a bancarrota, quedarse sin dinero, con tal de que a Geum Jan Di no le pasará nada.

-Debo pensarlo, no puedo darte una respuesta definitiva en este momento-Dijo mirándolo. Noto que Jun Pyo esperaba esa respuesta.

-Hay algo más…-Dijo el mirándola fijamente-Usted deberá hacer un plan…para anunciar que mi padre sigue vivo-Hee Soo no pudo ocultar la sorpresa ante la condición de su hijo

-No creo que decirlo en este momento nos sea de utilidad, puede morir en cualquier momento, lleva meses en coma-

-No digas eso-Dijo bastante molesto-No está muerto, y cuando despierte, nos puede afectar mucho cuando la noticia se dé a conocer, si logramos estabilizar la situación del Grupo Shin Hwa, los esfuerzos serán en vano cuando las acciones caigan por la noticia de que el presidente del Grupo que todos creyeron muerto resulta estar con vida. Tú hiciste esto, tú lo mataste al público, así que hazte cargo. –Dijo poniéndose de pie-Esperare tu respuesta, pero ten en cuenta madre que hay mucho en juego-

Hee Soo no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. No solo su hijo la había amenazado con llevar a la bancarrota al grupo Shin Hwa, sino que la quería obligar a dar a conocer que su esposo estaba con vida. Miro el plan financiero para que Jun Pyo permaneciera en Estados Unidos. Era un plan que se ajustaba a la situación del grupo. Ella sabía que debían expandirse, buscar otros mercados y alianzas, no bastaba con dominar Corea del Sur.

Se levantó molesta y decidió salir de la mansión. Se dirigió a un lugar fuera de la ciudad, era un lugar tranquilo donde ella podría tener un poco de paz fuera de la mansión Goo. La acompaño el secretario Jung.

Cuando llego a una casa, toco la puerta, la atendieron de inmediato y la llevaron a una habitación que servía como oficina

-Por favor tome asiento-

-Nana, veo que has estado bien- Dijo madame Kang con una sonrisa

-No tanto, pero aún sigo viva-Dijo en voz seria-Secretario Jung por favor tome asiento-Dijo a Jung Sang Rok que de inmediato obedeció-¿A que debo su visita Madame Kang? ¿Cómo se encuentra el joven Jun Pyo? Después de su accidente intente ir lo más rápido posible, pero hubo varios temas que me lo impidieron-

-Se encuentra mejor Nana, a tal grado que ya está haciendo amenazas sino lo dejo estar con Geum Jan Di-Dijo con enojo Madame Kang. Esto solo hizo sonreír a Nana

-Madame Kang, ¿No cree que está siendo demasiado clasista?- Dijo la anciana de modo serio

-Solo quiero lo mejor para mi hijo-Fue la respuesta de Madame Kang

-¿Y porque Geum Jan Di no es de lo mejor que pudo sucederle al joven amo?- Pregunto Nana. Madame Kang no respondió de inmediato, pensó un momento en Geum Jan Di, era cierto que era una chica común, no tenía clase, no tenía estilo pero aun podía recordar como Jan Di le había dicho que amaba a Jun Pyo, como había estado a su lado cuando Jun Pyo se accidentó. No podía negar que estaban enamorados

Nana observo a Madame Kang, formando un plan en su mente que esperaba, ayudará a Jun Pyo y a Jan Di a estar juntos. Pidió que les llevaran un poco de té y galletas. Se mantuvo en silencio mientras Madame Kang pensaba.

Por fin el té llegó. Nana miro al secretario Jung, indicándole que tenía un plan. El secretario Jung asintió levemente dando a entender que apoyaría su idea, fuera cual fuera. Si era honesto, el jamás había estado de acuerdo en separar a la joven pareja. Él podía ver claramente la buena influencia que tenía la chica sobre Jun Pyo. Ella era sincera y con un corazón puro, por ello le pidió que leyera al padre de Jun Pyo, no diciéndole de quien se trataba. Tenía la esperanza de que cuando el señor Goo despertará, la reconociera y pudiera ponerse de su lado.

-Geum Jan Di ciertamente no es tan mala para mi hijo, pero no es el tipo de mujer que quisiera estuviera a su lado-Explico Madame Kang

-A Geum Jan Di le faltan modales y elegancia, pero debe admitir Madame Kang, que eso es fácil de arreglar, la joven solo necesita lecciones de etiqueta, clases de inglés e incluso alguna que otra clase de negocios para entender los temas del Grupo Shin Hwa. El joven Jun Pyo no necesita casarse con una joven heredera para hacer más grande al Grupo Shin Hwa, eso puede lograrlo por sí mismo-

-¿Clases de etiqueta?- Dijo Madame Kang calculadoramente

-Sí, clases de etiqueta- Reitero Nana, sabía que no sería fácil para Geum Jan Di pero debía intentarlo. Nana noto la sonrisa de Madame Kang, tenía un plan, y si todo resultaba según las ideas de Nana, ese plan beneficiaria a Geum Jan Di.

.

.

.

Madame Kang recorrió los pasillos de la mansión Goo hasta llegar a una habitación que evitaba todo el tiempo.

Cuando entro, nada había cambiado de la última vez que había ido a visitarlo.

-Hola cariño-Dijo ella con sinceridad. Tomo asiento cerca de la cama donde su esposo yacía inmóvil. Tomo su mano y con delicadeza lo acaricio. Para ella había sido un golpe tremendo cuando su esposo enfermó. A pesar de ser distante, ella amaba a su esposo, siempre lo había considerado un hombre fuerte, pero verlo postrado a una cama, con un tubo en la boca no era fácil para ella, por eso lo visitaba en pocas ocasiones. Siempre había admirado la fortaleza del líder de la familia Goo, su inteligencia, su habilidad en los negocios, pero ver a un hombre fuerte sucumbir a la enfermedad y quedar en coma, era más de lo que ella podía manejar. En un momento de pánico, prefirió declararlo muerto ante el mundo, el doctor había dicho que no sabía cuáles eran las probabilidades de que despertará. Era mejor no guardar esperanzas en vano. Sin embargo ahora era diferente, el doctor que lo revisaba cada semana le había dicho que su actividad cerebral estaba aumentando lo cual podía llevar a que él recuperara la conciencia.

No tenía opción, debía sacar a la luz que su esposo seguía con vida, su hijo tenía razón en algo, era mejor ahora que el Grupo Shin Hwa estaba vulnerable que después, donde podrían tener mayores pérdidas.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Jun Pyo fue despertado por el secretario Jung quien le urgió alistarse, pues había sido llamado a una conferencia de prensa. Jun Pyo se preparó de inmediato, preguntándose cuál podría ser la razón para que su madre convocara una rueda de prensa con tanta prisa.

Una vez listo subió a un auto que lo llevo a uno de los principales Hoteles del Grupo Shin Hwa en Seúl. Cuando llego, muchos reporteros ya se encontraban ahí. Pero el no detuvo su paso. Su madre lo esperaba.

-Vamos Jun Pyo-Dijo ella. Jun Pyo se sorprendió de ver a su hermana ahí, pero ella le sonrió alentadoramente. Aunque ella tampoco sabía que traía su madre entre manos, quería que su hermano supiera que no estaba solo. Madame Kang se alisto para hacer su entrada, seguida de Jun Hee, Jun Pyo y el secretario Jung.

Los tres miembros de la familia Goo tomaron asiento. El secretario Jung explico cómo se llevaría a cabo la rueda de prensa

-El Grupo Shin Hwa hará un anuncio, les pido dejen hablar a la Presidenta Kang y posteriormente responderá a sus preguntas-

Los reporteros guardaron silencio. Jun Pyo se encontraba serio, esperando a las palabras de su madre. De pronto, al fondo de la pequeña sala de eventos, vio a sus amigos, el F4. Le sonrieron, infundiéndole ánimos para lo que sea que su madre tenía para decir.

-Buenos días a todos-Comenzó Madame Kang-Agradezco su presencia el día de hoy. Como saben, la situación del Grupo Shin Hwa ha sido demasiado inestable en los últimos meses, primero que nada, quiero aclarar algo importante, el Grupo Shin Hwa está trabajando para recuperar la estabilidad y el bienestar tanto de la empresa como de sus trabajadores. Llevaremos a cabo distintos planes de acción los cuales tienen como propósito la estabilidad y el crecimiento del Grupo. Mis hijos serán piezas clave en los planes que menciono. La familia Goo se asegurara de que se recupere la estabilidad de uno de los Grupos más importantes para el País-Todos permanecían en silencio, esperando-Sin embargo, para lograr esa estabilidad, creemos que es importante hacer de su conocimiento que el Ex Presidente del Grupo Shin Hwa está vivo-Murmullos comenzaron a surgir en la sala. Jun Pyo miro a su madre, estaba dando la noticia de que su padre estaba vivo, ¿Significaba que aceptaba su plan? Miro a su hermana quien le sonrió discretamente a pesar de estar confundida.-Mi esposo no falleció, sin embargo se encuentra en estado de coma, la razón por la que se propago la noticia de su muerte fue debido a que en aquel momento los doctores daban pocas esperanzas a su recuperación, pero en los últimos meses, las cosas han estado cambiando por lo cual tenemos fe en que pronto lo recuperaremos. Pido su comprensión en como maneje las cosas, yo Kang Hee Soo soy totalmente responsable de esto, mis hijos se enteraron hace apenas unos meses de la verdad. Sé que el Grupo Shin Hwa saldrá adelante, trabajaremos por ello. No castiguen al grupo Shin Hwa por la decisión que tome- Dijo finalizando su discurso.

De inmediato las preguntas comenzaron. Madame Kang respondió en términos generales. Después de unas 10 preguntas, decidió que era hora de finalizar la rueda de prensa.

La familia Goo se retiró a una sala privada cerca del salón de eventos. El resto del F4 se dirigió a esa misma sala.

Cuando entraron Jun Hee y Jun Pyo miraron a su madre esperando una explicación

-Acepto tu plan Jun Pyo-dijo antes de retirarse. Jun Pyo miro sorprendido como su madre se alejaba, ¿Eso era todo? Un simple "Acepto tu plan"

-Bro, ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Woo Bin entrando a la sala de espera

-Deh-Dijo Jun Pyo a sus amigos.

-Chicos, vamos a desayunar algo-Indico Jun Hee con una sonrisa amable pero firme, era el tipo de sonrisa que dejaba claro que no podían negarse. Los chicos asintieron y la siguieron.

.

.

.

-No esperaba esta jugada de Omoni-Dijo Jun Hee tomando un sorbo de vino

-Algo no está bien-Dijo Yi Jeong con sospecha.

-Perdón por llegar tarde-Dijo un hombre al cual los chicos conocían perfectamente

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo sin cortesía Jun Pyo

-Tu hermana me llamo-Contesto Han Kang esposo de Jun Hee. Jun Pyo miro a su hermana con sorpresa pero ella simplemente se encogió de hombros

-Necesitamos más aliados, ahora Jun Pyo, cuéntanos del plan que Omoni acepto- Ordeno Jun Hee

-No quiero decirlo con él aquí-Dijo obstinadamente Jun Pyo cruzándose de brazos

-Mientras más aliados tengas será mejor hermanito, y en estos momentos Kang puede serte de mucha ayuda-Dijo ella

Jun Pyo miro a sus amigos quienes simplemente esperaron la respuesta del líder del F4.

-Araso, pues básicamente el plan es ir a Estados Unidos y lograr más alianzas para el Grupo Shin Hwa-

-Puedo ayudarte en eso, conozco muchas personas que están interesadas en tener más presencia en Corea, pueden hacer acuerdos bilaterales, seria ganar-ganar-

-Suena bien, estaré en las oficinas del Grupo en Nueva York. Pero también debo continuar con mis estudios-

-Suena bien hermanito, pero ¿Qué pasará aquí?- Pregunto Jun Hee, todos lo miraron pues también estaban preocupados

-Según lo que me dijo, ella está dispuesta a dejar a Jan Di en paz- Les comento Jun Pyo

-Mwho?-Soltaron todos

-Debe haber algo detrás, está planeando algo-Aseguro Yi Jeong

-No creo que después de todo lo que ha pasado tu madre simplemente deje las cosas por la paz tan rápido-Comento Ji Hoo

-Lo sé, algo no me cuadra pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer-Explico Jun Pyo

-Sin embargo, hay cosas que podemos hacer-Dijo Woo Bin cruzándose de brazos-Podemos formar un plan para tener a Jan Di segura-

-No es tan simple Woo Bin-Dijo Ji Hoo en tono serio-Hace apenas unas semanas, Madame Kang uso a Ga Eul y me uso a mí para alejar a Jan Di-

-Simplemente tenemos que vigilarla 24/7 y observar si hay algo extraño a su alrededor-Dijo Woo Bin

-¿24/7? ¿No te parece que Jan Di querrá matarnos cuando se entere que la están siguiendo por órdenes nuestras?- Exclamo Yi Jeong con una sonrisa

-Mis hombres pueden ser muy discretos, ella jamás se dará cuenta de lo que ocurre- Aseguro Woo Bin

-No me parece mala idea-Intervino Jun Hee-Solo es para asegurarnos que nuestra madre no dañe de nuevo a Jan Di-

-Entonces está acordado-Dijo Woo Bin-Al menos por el momento, después podemos pensar en algún método más efectivo para mantenerla segura-

-Gracias-Dijo con sinceridad Jun Pyo. El resto de los presentes sonrió en respuesta.

.

.

.

Geum Jan Di estaba trabajando cuando su jefe salió de la cocina y en tono lúgubre les ordeno encender el televisor. Las chicas obedecieron, extrañadas por la petición de su jefe.

Su jefe tomo el control remoto y le puso en un canal de noticias donde se trasmitía una rueda de prensa del Grupo Shin Hwa.

Jan Di sintió un nudo en el estómago, mil cosas pasaron por su cabeza, por ejemplo que la madre de Jun Pyo anunciaría un nuevo compromiso…sin embargo no esperaba la noticia que dio. El padre de Jun Pyo estaba vivo. Jan Di miro de inmediato la reacción de Jun Pyo, pero noto que su cara permanecía inexpresiva.

-Ve Jan Di-Dijo su jefe, la chica ni siquiera termino de ver la transmisión, dejo su delantal y corrió.

Mientras corría no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Madame Kang….su esposo estaba con vida y ella prefirió ocultarlo… ¿Qué clase de persona hace eso? Se detuvo en un semáforo y conto su dinero, no tenía el suficiente para el taxi, no tenía alternativa, tendría que caminar.

Tardo un buen rato pero finalmente llego a la mansión Goo. Cuando toco la puerta, una chica que Jan Di no conocía abrió la puerta y la dirigió a una pequeña sala. Jan Di miro alrededor. La chica abrió la puerta y le indico que entrara. Aun desorientada, Jan Di entro a la sala, sintió como la puerta se cerró tras ella, Jan Di miro nerviosamente a uno de los sillones, tomando té, se encontraba la madre de Jun Pyo

-Geum Jan Di-Dijo ella en tono serio-Toma asiento-Indico. Jan Di obedeció, gritando mentalmente que alguien llegara a rescatarla. Jan Di agradeció la taza de té y bebió un sorbo. -¿A que debo tu visita?-

-En realidad-Dijo Jan Di nerviosamente-Quería ver a Goo Jun Pyo-

-Entiendo-Dijo Madame Kang sin mostrar emoción alguna-Fue a comer con su hermana, tardara al menos una hora más, sino te molesta, me gustaría usar ese tiempo para charlar- Jan Di permaneció en silencio no sabiendo que esperar de Madame Kang.

-¿Es cierto?-Dijo Jan Di tímidamente-¿Qué su esposo esta con vida?-

-Es cierto, Jun Pyo y Jun Hee ya lo sabían-Jan Di se preguntó cuánto tiempo tendría que Jun Pyo descubrió la verdad, ¿Cómo había podido manejarlo él solo? –Geum Jan Di, me gustaría contarte algo-Dijo Madame Kang logrando obtener la atención de la joven-Mi hijo insiste en que ustedes estarán juntos, he decido dejarlo pasar, pero Jan Di, debes darte cuenta de que no encajas en este mundo-Jan Di la miro, ya había escuchado esos argumentos, así que espero pacientemente las palabras hirientes de madame Kang-Es por ello que tienes dos opciones, te alejas de Goo Jun Pyo, o aceptas convertirte en una mujer adecuada para él-

-Mwho?-Dijo Jan Di no comprendiendo nada.

-Necesitas clases de etiqueta, clases de idioma y claro clases de negocios, al menos para que comprendas la base de todos los negocios. ¿Qué piensas estudiar en la Universidad?-

-Estoy estudiando para entrar en la carrera de medicina-Explico ella. Madame Kang la miro un poco sorprendida

-Muy bien, Shin Hwa posee un Hospital, podrías ayudar ahí, pero dime Geum Jan Di, ¿Estas dispuesta a tomar todas las lecciones de etiqueta? ¿De idiomas? Al menos necesitas dominio del Inglés- Insistió Madame Kang

-¿Enserio necesito saber todo eso?- Replico Jan Di incomoda

-Claro que si-Exclamo Madame Kang seriamente-El heredero del Grupo Shin Hwa debe de estar con una mujer que pueda acompañarlo en reuniones de negocios sin problema, que entienda básicamente de que están hablando, que si algo le sucede a él, ella pueda apoyarlo en los negocios sin dudar y con éxito-

Jan Di no sabía que decir, estaba acostumbrada al rechazo de la presidenta del Grupo Shin Hwa, pero no estaba acostumbrada en que ella le diera opciones. Miro con sospecha a Madame Kang. ¿No se supone que la quería lejos de Jun Pyo? O tal vez eso pretendía, alejarla de otra manera.

-Mi hijo se marchara por unos años, supongo que ya lo sabías-Jan Di asintió-Tal vez puedas aprovechar esos años para entender mejor el mundo de Jun Pyo, acoplarte, ser la mujer que necesita, aunque una heredera sería más adecuada, tú también podrías ayudarlo, ya que él insiste en que tú eres la mujer que ama- Dijo con algo de desdén.

Jan Di miro seriamente a Madame Kang, no se iba a asustar por el reto lanzado por ella, porque era claro que era una estrategia.

-Aceptaré las lecciones, las clases de idioma y de negocios pero tengo mis condiciones también-Madame Kang hizo un gesto para que ella las dijera-Deben acoplarse a mis futuros horarios en la Universidad, espero que entienda que mi carrera es primero para mí. Además no creo que sea la única que requiera esas lecciones, en un futuro, habrá ocasiones en que en los eventos, invite a algunos amigos cercanos, por lo cual, para evitar manchar la imagen de los Goo, solicito que mi amiga Chu Ga Eul me acompañe en las lecciones- Madame Kang sonrió, definitivamente Geum Jan Di tenía un punto. Además por la información del secretario Jung, tal vez darle lecciones a Chu Ga Eul podría ser un beneficio no solo para los Goo.

-Muy bien-

-Una última condición-Dijo Jan Di-Jun Pyo no sabrá nada de estas lecciones, puedo aceptar que Jun Hee Unnie lo sepa, pero no Jun Pyo-

-Tenemos un trato Geum Jan Di-Dijo ella estirando la mano. Geum Jan Di estrecho su mano cerrando el acuerdo.-Ahora si me disculpas, tengo asuntos que atender, puedes esperar a Jun Pyo en su habitación-Dijo Madame Kang poniéndose de pie. Jan Di se puso de pie y con una leve inclinación se despidió. Sin embargo Jan Di permaneció un momento en la sala. ¿Que acababa de ocurrir? Tenía la sensación que había aceptado algo que podría perjudicarla.

-Señorita Jan Di-Era el secretario Jung. La chica le sonrió a modo de saludo-¿Me permite unas palabras?- la chica asintió. Ambos tomaron asiento.-El plan de la presidenta es bastante claro, quiere alejarla de otra manera, tal vez cree que se hartara de las lecciones y simplemente dejara al joven amo- Jan Di permaneció en silencio-Sin embargo, si logra completar las lecciones, la presidenta la dejará en paz, estoy seguro de ello-

-No quiero tomar esas lecciones, pero ella tiene razón, nunca encajare en el mundo de Jun Pyo pero puedo al menos intentar sobrevivir- Respondió Jan Di

-Sé que no solo sobrevivirá, dejara huella- Dijo con seguridad el secretario Jung

-Gracias secretario Jung- Respondió Jan Di con sinceridad

-Debo retirarme, el joven amo no tardara mucho-

Jan Di salió de la sala y se dirigió a la habitación de Jun Pyo.

.

.

.

Jun Pyo no quería llegar a casa, cuando salió del restaurante donde comió con el F4 y su hermana, ambos se dirigieron a las oficinas de la empresa, había mucho que hacer. Eran cerca de las 10 de la noche, entro sin ser molestado, pero cuando entro en su habitación, miro con sorpresa el sillón. Jan Di estaba dormida.

-Geum Jan Di-Dijo en voz suave acercándose, sin embargo Jan Di no reaccionó. Se arrodillo a su lado y acaricio el cabello de la chica. Sonrió, cuidadosamente acaricio también el rostro de la chica hasta que esta despertó. Jan Di se incorporó de inmediato

-Goo Jun Pyo-Dijo frotándose los ojos.

-Es tarde Jan Di-La chica miro el reloj y se puso de pie de inmediato, todo rastro de sueño fue dejado atrás.

-Debo irme- Dijo comenzando a caminar a la salida, pero Jun Pyo impidió la salida de la chica tomando su mano. Jan Di lo miro con duda y el aprovecho para tomar su teléfono y marcar un número.

-Kang San, por favor avisa a tus padres que Jan Di se quedará esta noche en la mansión Goo, mi hermana quiere pasar tiempo con ella- Jun Pyo solo espero la afirmación del hermano menor de Jan Di para después terminar la llamada.

-Yah! ¿Dónde está Jun Hee Unnie?-

-En su habitación-Dijo Jun Pyo, pero por ahora, mejor toma asiento y dime ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?- Dijo Jun Pyo guiándola para que tomaran asiento en el sillón

-De hecho-Dijo ella mirando al suelo-Te estaba esperando, cuando vi la noticia…-Jun Pyo hizo caculos, Jan Di llevaba muchas horas esperándolo. Se sintió mal de inmediato

-Mianhe, tenía asuntos que atender en la oficina, todo es un caos-Explico Jun Pyo frotando su rostro con sus manos.

Jan Di lo miro con pena, tomo la mano del chico, sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Cómo estás? Sé que no es fácil enterarte de que tu padre está vivo-Dijo ella omitiendo que sabía que Jun Pyo se había enterado de la verdad tiempo atrás.

-Debo ser honesto contigo-Dijo el sujetando la mano de la chica y depositando un beso en ella-Supe que mi padre estaba vivo poco después de que te marchaste, la razón por la que no fui a buscarte a pesar de que Ji Hoo me dijo dónde estabas, fue porque no sabía cómo enfrentarte-Dijo el avergonzado-Te amo Jan Di, pero…ahora sabes que tan mala mi familia puede ser, mi madre oculto que mi padre estaba vivo, eso fue demasiado-Dijo el mirando al suelo-¿Cómo puedes estar con alguien que tiene esta clase de familia? No ha sido fácil para mí lidiar con la verdad, tampoco sabía cómo decírtelo-

-Está bien-Dijo ella con una sonrisa suave-Lo importante es que tu padre aún está vivo-

-Pero está en coma- Dijo Jun Pyo

-Aún puede despertar-Respondió Jan Di, después abrazo a Jun Pyo, sorprendiéndolo más-No pierdas la fe-

Jun Pyo se aferró a ella, Geum Jan Di siempre le daba esperanzas. Permanecieron un momento en los brazos del otro, cada uno valorando el contacto que tanta falta les haría cuando Jun Pyo se marchara. Unos momentos después, ambos se separaron lentamente.

Jun Pyo tomo el rostro de Jan Di en sus manos, ella le regalo una sonrisa, tomándose su tiempo, Jun Pyo se acercó a ella, dejando sus intenciones claras. Jan Di cerro los ojos esperando el contacto de los labios de su novio. Con ternura, Jun Pyo la beso, pero esta vez movió más sus labios sobre los de Jan Di, haciendo ese beso distinto a los que habían compartido. Jan Di simplemente se dejó guiar, disfrutando de cada emoción que le transmitía el joven heredero. Momentos después, se separaban.

Jan Di evito los ojos de Jun Pyo. No le era fácil dejar su timidez atrás. Jun Pyo rio un poco y beso su frente.

-Vamos, debes estar cansada-Dijo tomando su mano. Jan Di lo siguió, evitando mirarlo. Finalmente él se detuvo en una habitación

-Pero..- Comenzó a decir ella

-Sigue siendo tu habitación-Dijo él abriendo la puerta. La habitación seguía igual en su mayoría, pero Jan Di noto como el closet se encontraba más lleno. Era la habitación que había ocupado mientras vivía ahí.-Descansa-Dijo el besando su frente de nuevo. Jan Di asintió y cerró la puerta.

Cuando entro a la habitación se sintió nostálgica, se preguntó cómo estaría Nana, la anciana le había ayudado tanto, incluso aquel día, Nana sabía que Jan Di iba a dejar a Jun Pyo, sabía que había sucumbido a los deseos de Madame Kang, y aun sabiendo que Jan Di estaba a punto de romper el corazón de Jun Pyo, la anciana la apoyo.

Busco entre la ropa y encontró un pijama parecida a la que solía vestir cuando vivía ahí, se la puso para después acostarse e intentar dormir, preguntándose qué tantas dificultades encontrarían ella y Jun Pyo en el futuro.

.

.

.

Jun Pyo miraba el techo de su habitación, el día definitivamente había sido un caos, con la noticia de que su padre seguía con vida, distintos aliados del grupo enloquecieron, todo el día él y Jun Hee se repartieron la tarea de hablar con empleados y socios para tranquilizarlos y mostrarles que el grupo Shin Hwa aun gozaba de cierta estabilidad.

Jun Pyo no pudo pensar en Jan Di en todo el día, ni siquiera se le ocurrió la reacción que pudo tener cuando escucho la noticia de que su padre seguía con vida, se dedicó a la empresa. Se sentía culpable por ello pero también sabía que sumergirse en el trabajo había sido su manera de no enfrentar la realidad. ¿Cómo una mujer podría amarlo teniendo una familia como la suya? Uno de sus mayores miedos era que Jan Di se fuera, se alejara de él para nunca volver. Sin ella, su vida no estaría completa.

Debía dormir un poco y al día siguiente hablar seriamente con Jan Di. Debían dejar muchas cosas claras antes de que él se marchará.

.

.

.

Jun Pyo despertó cuando escucho la voz de Jan Di. Abrió los ojos levemente para ver el rostro sonriente de la chica, gruño un poco pues aun quería dormir.

-Anda ya despiértate-Dijo ella sacudiendo fuertemente sus hombros, pero Jun Pyo simplemente le dio la espalda, enserio quería dormir.-Yah, Goo Jun Pyo, tengo hambre vamos a desayunar-Dijo ella de nuevo. Jun Pyo suspiro frustrado. En un movimiento rápido jalo el brazo de su novia para que ella cayera a su lado en la cama y la abrazo.

-Déjame dormir-Dijo el abrazándola más fuerte. Sintió como la chica se resistía-Deja de moverte-Insistió él

-Jun Pyo tengo hambre, suéltame, sino te quieres despertar está bien pero yo iré a desayunar-Dijo Jan Di molesta. Jun Pyo abrió los ojos para ver su cara de disgusto y rio.

–Podemos desayunar aquí-Dijo él para después llamar a una de las chicas del servicio.

-Trae desayuno para dos personas-Indico Jun Pyo aun sin soltar a Jan Di, quien por vergüenza simplemente se intentó ocultar en los brazos de su novio.

-Deh-Dijo la chica antes de marcharse con una sonrisa. Jan Di quería golpear a Jun Pyo pero él lo impidió aprisionándola más entre sus brazos

-Ojala más días fueran así-Dijo Jun Pyo contento. Jan Di no respondió pues recordó que pronto tendría que decir adiós a Jun Pyo por algunos años, serían años difíciles, pero ella estaba convencida de que si lograban superarlos, todo sería mejor para ellos.

Jun Pyo acaricio el cabello de Jan Di, aprovechando que ella estaba más tranquila.

Ambos disfrutaron la presencia del otro, ignorando totalmente que alguien los observaba con una sonrisa por breves momentos.

Goo Jun Hee y su esposo salieron silenciosamente de la habitación de Jun Pyo.

-Es afortunado-Menciono Han Kang

-No todos somos afortunados de encontrar el amor-Dijo Jun Hee- Además de que no todos somos lo suficiente valientes para luchar por ese amor-

Ninguno agrego nada más, pensando en lo que pudieron haber hecho por ese amor perdido.

.

.

.

Mientras desayunaban, sabían que era hora de hablar. Sin embargo no querían interrumpir el momento. Se encontraban en la habitación de Jun Pyo sentados en el sillón.

Ambos comieron despacio, pero cuando el desayuno termino, la tensión era palpable.

-Yo debería irme, mis papas deben estar preocupados-Dijo Jan Di sonriendo y poniéndose de pie

-Jan Di-Llamo Jun Pyo en un tono que ella no podía ignorar. La chica cerró los ojos y respiro antes de mirarlo. Sabía que a partir de ese momento, Jan Di tendría secretos hacia Jun Pyo, solo esperaba que en el momento en que Jun Pyo se enterará, no la odiara. Jan Di se giró, Jun Pyo seguía sentado por lo cual sabía que lo mejor era que ella tomará asiento de nuevo. Lentamente se sentó, evitando la mirada de Jun Pyo-Tengo cosas que explicarte-Dijo él-Sé que debí haberte dicho antes acerca de mi padre, pero estaba confundido-Dijo él. Jan Di se permitió mirarlo y le sorprendió lo inseguro que lucía, ese no era el Goo Jun Pyo que conocía-Me enteré que mi padre estaba vivo, tú te habías ido, me sentí inferior a ti, tu a pesar de no tener dinero, tienes una familia de la que no te avergüenzas, a la que amas. Yo…es diferente, me avergüenza tener una madre que estuvo dispuesta a decir que su marido había muerto.-

-Tal vez tenía sus razones Jun Pyo, tal vez nosotros no estemos de acuerdo con ella pero-Dijo ella con una sonrisa-Yo solo quiero que estés bien-Dijo ella tímidamente

-Lo estoy cuando estás conmigo- Fue la respuesta del joven heredero

-Estoy contigo-Dijo ella con burla

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- Dijo él, sería difícil estar separados.

-Lo lograremos-Dijo ella con seguridad.

Inesperadamente, Jun Pyo abrazo a Jan Di. Ella respondió a su abrazo.

Serían cuatro años difíciles, pero Jan Di estaba motivada, soportaría las lecciones de etiqueta, de idiomas, de negocios, Jun Pyo ya había hecho tanto por ella, era su turno. Además debía aprovechar que su novio sabía negociar, ambos tenían una oportunidad y no la desaprovecharían.

.

.

.

FIN

A/N Una historia sencilla pero que espero sea de su agrado.

Nos leemos pronto

Cari


End file.
